


[podfic] Should You Choose To Remember

by croissantkatie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He peers confusedly up at his rescuer in a way that he hopes doesn't make him look like a complete idiot or a damsel saved by her knight in shining... um, t-shirt, despite the fact that this is essentially what has just happened.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He opens his mouth to speak. What he means to say is thank you. What falls out instead is, "Who are you?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Me? I'm your fucking fairy godmother," the guy drawls, lighting a smoke. "Who are you?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In a moment of truly dazzling social dexterity, Gerard promptly forgets his own name.</i>
</p>
<p>Normality is a funny thing. Gerard-the-awkward-kid-who-works-in-a-store had more of it than he knew what to do with. Gerard-the-equally-awkward-kid-who-needs-his-life-saving-on-a-regular-basis has none at all anymore and would quite like it back, thank you very much. He doesn't know what happened to his life, but he's positive that Frank had something to do with it. What's only making things worse is that he's equally positive he knows Frank from somewhere – if he could only remember where from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Should You Choose To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should You Choose To Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284938) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



> Recorded for Bandom Big Bang 2012.

cover art by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

  
[mp3 (186MB) / ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qc2cclcx7d6abp6/Should+You+Choose+To+Remember.zip) [m4b (113MB) / 3:23:40](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q1wnuwl7diw4wsx/Should+You+Choose+To+Remember.m4b)

  



End file.
